


Call Me, Sammy

by baked



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay, Top Jensen Ackles, Wincest - Freeform, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baked/pseuds/baked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are just hooking up, which is fine, until Jared continues to beg Jensen to role-play Sam and Dean in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me, Sammy

“Call me, Sammy,” Jared whined pulling at Jensen’s neck bringing him down into a mouth crushing kiss, “please, call me Sammy.”

Jensen thrusted his hips harder as he held himself up on shaking arms above Jared writhing underneath him, “No.”

Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist, driving Jensen deeper with each push in, “please Dean,” Jared begged, “please call me Sammy.”

“Don’t call me Dean,” Jensen growled, biting Jared sharply on his bottom lip, “I’m not your fucking brother.”

“That’s what we tell people, don’t we?” Jared moaned obscenely, “we tell people that we’re ‘just like brothers’ but other than the Winchesters, I don’t know any brothers who do this.”

Jensen shoved two of his fingers in Jared’s mouth to shut him up as he continued pounding into him. Jared hummed pleasantly around Jensen’s fingers and swirled his tongue around them as he sucked. 

When he couldn’t take the sensation any longer Jensen pulled his fingers out of Jared’s mouth and pressed his hand down hard across it, only letting Jared breathe through his nose. Jared squirmed to get his mouth free but Jensen just held him down harder and used his other hand to hold Jared’s wrists above his head. 

Jared bucked, throwing Jensen off balance causing him to lose his grip on Jared’s wrists to keep himself from falling over. With his hands now free he pulled Jensen’s hand from his mouth and let out a loud moan. 

“Trying to shut your little brother up, Dean?” Jared drawled as he pulled Jensen down into another crushing kiss, sucking Jensen’s tongue into his mouth. 

“I am not your brother, goddammit,” Jensen spat trying to wrestle Jared’s wrists back above his head. 

Jared squeezed his legs tighter around Jensen and let out a dark laugh, “Mmm but we are, aren’t we? That’s what everyone around us believes, isn’t it? Call me Sammy, Dean. Call me Sammy.”

Jensen let out an aggravated moan as he put all his weight down on Jared’s arms and sunk his teeth into the flesh of Jared’s shoulder. Keeping the pace of his hips fast. he ran his tongue along the freshly marked skin and up to Jared’s earlobe, pulling the soft skin into his mouth sending shivers down Jared’s spine. 

Every nerve ending in Jared’s body was going off, pleasure coursing through his body as his orgasm pooled deep in his belly ready to erupt at any moment. The contrast between the sharp of Jensen’s teeth to the softness of his lips set his skin on fire and Jared couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Harder, Dean,” Jared moaned and that was the last straw for Jensen as he pulled out completely, flipped Jared over onto his belly, and pushed back in with force. 

Jensen held Jared’s head down into the pillow with his fingers threaded tightly through his stupidly long hair. 

“No more talking,” Jensen growled as the rocking of his hips increased. He grabbed Jared’s wrists and held them in place behind his back. Sweat glistened their skin in the dark room, nothing but the moonlight shining in through the window and the light peeking in under the door from down the hall. 

By Jared’s hair, Jensen pulled Jared’s face up from the pillow and Jared gasped as a wicked smile played across his face. 

“Cocky bastard,” Jensen said as he pushed Jared’s face back into the pillow and bent low, peppering kisses up Jared’s spine to his neck. When Jensen stuck his tongue in Jared’s ear Jared’s whole body jolted and then stiffened making Jensen pull back immediately.

“You did not just come from my tongue in your ear!” Jensen grunted as he let go of Jared’s wrists to grab his ass and rocked his hips harder into Jared before coming fast deep inside. 

Later, when Jensen had returned from the kitchen with two beers they laid on the bed in silence. Jensen was mulling over what Jared had said earlier and he couldn’t get over it, “You really think the Winchesters fuck each other?”

Jared shrugged, “Probably, I mean, they’re pretty fucked up,” he quirked his lips at the contemplation on Jensen’s face, “You know, the way they grew up, their co-dependency...”

Jensen pulled the bottle from his lips and thought for a moment, “Does that make us fucked up?”

“I feel pretty fucked up right now,” Jared laughed as he stretched out, long, tanned skin spread across the ruffled sheets. 

“Fucked out,” Jensen corrected smiling over at Jared draped across the bed, “ you feel fucked out.”

Jared shrugged again with a grin on his lips, “Whatever it is, I feel good.”

Jared felt amazing. But he always felt amazing with Jensen. Hooking up with Jensen was the best horny decision Jared had ever made. It was becoming apparent that there wasn’t anything Jared liked more than spending time with Jensen and if they were naked, even better. 

“You didn’t even call me Sammy,” Jared said later after a few more sips. 

“Freak,” Jensen smirked as he downed the rest of his beer and then tried to push Jared off the bed.. 

 

*

Jared doesn’t beg Jensen to call him Sam every time they fuck. Most of the time Jared likes it when it’s Jensen, just Jensen. The times when there’s not as much aggression behind it and Jensen holds him just a little gentler. He still fucks him hard enough to leave him feeling like a cooked noodle in sweat soaked sheets but it’s a different kind of fuck than when Jared can tell there’s just a little something dirtier behind Jensen’s actions. And that is when Jared wants to play, that’s when he wants to lose himself completely in a totally fucked up world where he gets fucked senseless by his big brother Dean in the back of the impala between hunts. He can’t be the only one with this playing around in his head, he knows Jensen is feeling it too when they’re doing intense scenes for the show, Winchesters clinging to each other. He’s never had a role take him quite this far, never had someone he worked with wind him up so tight, but now that he’s here, he wants it all. 

*

Jared laid sprawled out on the couch of his apartment, long open legs dangling over the edge as the rest of him was propped up on pillows. 

“Are we gonna fuck or what?” Jared drawled out as Jensen brought over a bottle of water and the tv remote. 

“No,” Jensen answered and Jared let out an annoyed huff. 

“Please,” Jared whined, “please, Dean.”

Jensen dropped his head to his chest and groaned with annoyance, “Stop calling me Dean and no, we’re not going to fuck when you’re high on painkillers.”

“Oh come on,” Jared said raising his broken wrist that had just been fitted with a hard cast, “it doesn’t even hurt.”

Jensen dropped into the armchair and lounged back in it as he put his feet up on Jared’s coffee table, “Yeah, because you’re high on painkillers. I’m not gonna fuck you like this.”

Jared let out a whiney noise, “Dean please, it’s not like this isn’t something sober Sam would want.”

Jensen ran a hand down his face, “For the last time no. I’m not Dean, you’re not Sam, and we are not going to fuck while you’re high.” 

Jared pouted his lips and crossed his arms in defeat.

Rolling his eyes Jensen snatched the tv remote again and turned on the tv. Before too long, after deciding on an old movie, Jared was already nodding off and snoring quietly. Jensen shook his head with an amused grin on his face as he watched Jared for a moment, face totally relaxed against the pillow and chest rising and falling slowly. 

Jared’s obsession with being called Sam in bed was pretty ridiculous but then again this whole thing with Jared was ridiculous. Sleeping with Jared broke one of the two rules Jensen had since his first year in Hollywood. 1. Don’t sleep with people you work with and 2. Don’t get into anything serious. He’d done so well for nine years following those two rules. He’d never slept with anyone he worked with, although he’d been propositioned a time or two and he hadn’t been in a serious relationship since he left Texas. But then Jared happened and it was like trying to keep two hungry tornadoes from colliding into one another to create one massive unstoppable force. 

So Jensen held out as long as he could which only lasted until filming season one was over and they were both back in LA for the summer. After that it proved impossible to stay away from each other but it didn’t make the situation any less fucked up. Then Jared had to go and kick it up a notch with the whole role-playing thing. And hey, Jensen wouldn’t call himself a vanilla kind of guy but roleplaying as their very own characters who were also brothers? Yeah, that’s really fucked up. 

Despite that, Jensen would be lying if he said it didn’t make his skin itch the tiniest bit or make his breath get caught in his throat when Jared begged for it in bed. 

Jared startled awake on the couch and caught Jensen watching him, “Creep,” he murmured but the smile on his face was obvious as he turned further into the couch and fell back asleep. 

*

“Think they’d let us?” Jared asked as they made their way back to their trailers. It had been a very early call time and Jensen felt like lunch couldn’t have come fast enough. He was ready to crash the second he walked into his trailer. 

“Take the impala out?” Jensen laughed, the Vancouver sun warm on their backs, “No, Jared, I don’t think they’d let us.”

Jared kicked at the dirt as they walked, hands shoved into his pockets, “Sucks, I really want to have sex in the backseat of it.”

Jensen choked on a laugh, “You barely fit in the front seat, who are you going to find that’s small enough to fit in the backseat with you?”

“Well, I wanted it to be you, dumbass,” Jared laughed, “Why would I want to hook up with anyone else?”

Jensen stopped in his tracks as Jared took a couple more steps before turning around, “What?”

“What do you mean?” Jensen asked suddenly serious. 

“What do you mean? What do I mean?” Jared asked looking around to make sure no one was around and stepped closer to Jensen, lowering his voice, “I mean I want you to take me in the back of the impala like Sam and Dean would.”

“No, Jared, come on, be serious for a moment,” Jensen said slightly annoyed, “I’m the only person you want to hook up with?”

Jared flushed a little under Jensen’s gaze and suddenly felt very tiny next to Jensen, “Well yeah, I mean, I’m not hooking up with anyone else. Are you?”

He wasn’t but it wasn’t because things with him and Jared were serious, they couldn’t be serious. That would be breaking his only remaining rule. 

“No, I’m not but this thing between us is just that, we’re just hooking up, right?” Jensen asked but before giving Jared an opportunity to answer he reiterated, “We’re just hooking up.”

Jensen couldn’t help but notice the slight deflation in Jared’s stature, “‘Course.”

Instead of crashing in his own trailer like he’d originally planned he tried to make it up to Jared by blowing him in his trailer. 

*

“You’d really want to fuck in the impala if we got it off set?” Jensen asked later that night after they’d gotten off work. 

Jared shrugged as he picked around the food on his plate, “Doesn’t even have to be off set.”

“You really are crazy,” Jensen marveled. 

Jared ran his eyes up Jensen’s body meeting Jensen’s gaze, “Apparently a little too crazy for you.”

Jared knew the second he said it and the way Jensen’s face tightened that he was either going to really, really regret it or whatever was coming next was going to be fucking awesome. 

Jensen had Jared pulled up by the front of his shirt and pushed over the edge of the counter so fast his plate of food clattered to the floor. 

“I can show you crazy,” Jensen growled into Jared’s ear sending all the hairs on the back of his neck sticking straight up, “Is that what you want?”

It was exactly what Jared wanted. He wanted whatever Jensen was willing to throw at him. Jared was very willing when it came to Jensen. 

Jared nodded his head furiously as Jensen pressed all his weight to Jared’s back pushing Jared down onto the counter. Quickly Jensen’s hands were on Jared’s belt and jeans button, he held his breath at the touch of Jensen’s heated hands on his skin once his jeans and boxers had been stripped down to his ankles. Jensen kicked at the inside of Jared’s feet to make him spread his legs wider. 

“Keep your head down,” Jensen demanded, pushing Jared’s head to the cool counter, smooshing Jared’s cheek against the tile. 

Jared felt strong hands on his ass gently pulling him apart as hot breath ghosted his skin. Anticipation boiled in his stomach before melting at the feel of Jensen’s tongue swiping across his hole and up his crack. Jared grabbed the edge of the counter trying to steady himself as Jensen did it again, strong slow strokes of his tongue across Jared’s sensitive skin. 

“Oh god, Dean,” Jared tried, what Jensen was doing with his tongue felt magical and he didn’t want him to stop but he also loved how crazy it made Jensen to call him Dean.

Jensen painfully tightened his grasped on Jared’s ass, Jared was sure there would be bruises.

“Don’t call me Dean,” Jensen warned, voice low and dark, “or I’ll leave you just like this.”

Jared nodded his head furiously and buried his face in the crook of his arm as Jensen went back to fucking him with his tongue. Over and over Jensen pushed his tongue in, flicking and tasting. Jared was achingly hard between his legs as he stayed bent over the counter of his kitchen, every inch of him begging for more. 

“Jensen,” Jared breathed out, trying his voice, “Jensen...I...I need more...please.”

Swirling his tongue one last time he pulled Jared further apart and pushed in as deep as he could go nose pressing against his musky skin. Jared gasped at the sensation, grip tightening on the counter, making his knuckles go white. 

Then Jensen was up, bending over Jared and speaking right in his ear as he pressed his weight down on Jared, “Don’t move or you’ll regret it.”

Jared’s whole body stiffened, frozen in place, as Jensen stepped away. Jared tried his hardest to hear where Jensen went and it took all of his strength not to turn his head to try and get a glimpse. Before he could make up his mind, Jensen was back pressing against him again and without warning pushing two lube slicked fingers against Jared’s opening. 

Jared jolted at the touch, pleasure spiking through him as Jensen rubbed Jared’s skin inside before pulling his fingers out and pushing them right back in. He continued to work him open, eventually adding a third finger and Jared’s body began to shake. 

Jensen’s breath was hot on Jared’s neck as he spoke sounding like tires on gravel, “Who you think would fuck you better? Me or Dean?”

Moaning, Jared bit into his arm to steady himself, Jensen was playing with him and he wanted to play right back. 

Jared swallowed around the lump in his throat, breathing heavy, “Dean,” he cried out. 

At Jared’s answer Jensen dragged his sharp teeth along Jared’s neck and pulled his fingers free. Jared shivered at the loss and his skin tingled with anticipation for what was coming. 

Jensen ripped Jared’s shirt over his head and pushed him back down against the counter his dick bobbing between his legs begging to be touched. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Jensen growled as if he was reading Jared’s mind about showing his dick some attention. Jared obeyed keeping his hands on the counter as he felt Jensen back away for a second. Sounds of a belt buckle and a zipper being undone and then Jensen was back, hands grabbing Jared’s hips as the head of his cock teased at Jared’s opening. Jared arched his back, ready and open, wanting it, all of it. 

Jensen pushed in slow, unbearably slow at first, making Jared shake even more. Then like a switch was flipped Jensen was out, only to push back in with force and Jared cried out in pleasure. 

Strong fingers gripped Jared’s hips as Jensen rocked against him, sliding in and out effortlessly, pleasure coursing through Jared’s entire body. 

“Fuck me,” Jared moaned under his breath, forehead pressing down against the tiled counter, “Ah yeah, fuck me, Dean, fuck me.”

At Jared’s words Jensen quickened the pace of his hips and ran a strong hand up Jared’s back to thread his fingers tightly through Jared’s hair. 

Jared moaned louder this time, fingernails gripping the countertop as he chuckled low when Jensen pulled him back by his hair. 

So much force behind Jensen’s movements Jared could feel it in every part of his body but his dick felt it the most, hot and heavy between his legs just begging to be touched. 

Jensen kept the pace fast and hard, tightening his grip in Jared’s hair and on his hip, “This what you want, Jared?” Jensen growled bending to say it right in his ear. 

Jared went hot all over, muscles aching from the position he was in but he felt amazing in every way. He pushed back harder against Jensen, driving him even deeper.

“Call me Sammy,” Jared challenged next and Jensen pulled Jared completely up just by his hair and held his back tightly to his chest, biting sharply at his exposed neck causing Jared to yelp. 

“Yeah? You like it when it hurts?” Jensen hissed, pushing Jared back down against the counter and slamming into him from behind, “You want to feel me tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Jared moaned, sweat glistening his body, “Yes, god yes, Dean. Wanna feel you always.”

Quickly, Jensen pressed his body down on top of Jared’s, snapping his hips even faster. Jensen sunk his teeth into the muscle of Jared’s back, again and again, moving up towards his neck. He tagged up Jared’s skin, marking him with his teeth. Jared knew that later when he looked in the mirror he’d see them and be brought right back to this moment which sent a shiver down his spine. 

Lifting up slightly, Jensen ran his hands up Jared’s clenched stomach to his chest and rolled Jared’s peaked nipples between his fingers. Jared gasped at the sensation, every touch magnified and sent pleasure shooting straight to his dick. 

“Please,” Jared begged with a ragged breath.

“Please what, little brother?” Jensen whispered so low and deep, Jared’s vision blurred. 

“Oh god, yes,” Jared gasped, sucking in sharp breaths, feeling like he was going to explode.

Jensen slid his hand down from Jared’s nipple until he was fisting Jared’s iron-hard cock.

“Dean,” Jared cried out. 

“Sammy,” Jensen grunted as they both came fast, Jared coating Jensen’s fist and the cabinet, Jensen’s whole body stuttering to a stop as he collapsed onto Jared’s back. 

Jensen held Jared as he went completely limp beneath him, legs forsaking him. 

They stayed like that, silent except for their harsh breaths desperately trying to get much needed oxygen to their lungs, until Jared regained feelings in his limbs. 

Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared’s neck, “So fucking hot.”

Jared flushed all over.

“Clean all this up,” Jensen said as he pulled out, motioning to the dropped plate of food from earlier and the rest of the dishes from dinner. He tucked himself back into his jeans and smoothed a hand down his shirt.

Then Jensen was gone into the living room and Jared heard the tv click on. Jared pulled all his clothes back on and got started on the mindless task. All that was in Jared’s head was Jensen’s voice, calling him Sammy, and a ripple of warmth spread throughout his entire body. 

When he was finished he made his way to the living room to find Jensen sprawled out on the couch, a football game on tv. Jensen glanced over to Jared, a warm smile blooming on his face as he held out his arms. An invitation for Jared. 

Jared’s stomach fluttered as he walked over to the couch and curled up in Jensen’s embrace. His ear pressed to Jensen’s chest, Jared focused on Jensen’s heartbeat strong and steady, he breathed in the familiar scent of Jensen, and melted under the touch of Jensen’s capable hands soothingly stroking his back. 

As much as Jared loved Dean, he loved Jensen a lifetime more. This is what Jared craved, this is what made Jared feel whole and complete, in moments like these where it was Jensen, just Jensen. 

And although Jensen talked a big game of what they had between them as being just casual, Jared knew better. Jared knew that what they had between them was so much more, something that would last beyond their time working together. He knew it because of moments like these and how Jensen was the one that crawled into his bed most nights instead of sleeping alone in his own apartment, even on nights Jared was the one working late. Jared came home to a warm bed because Jensen was already there, waitin’ on Jared.

**Author's Note:**

> At some point in time I plan on adding a chapter 2 with the impala :)


End file.
